Mayhem of the Music master
by Angelwarrior09
Summary: This is a teen titans version of batman the brave and the bold's episode Mayhem of the music meister. The music meister's son is out for revenge for his father and is starting with jump city. One shot. Pairing is BBRae.


**So I was watching Batman the Brave and the Bold and the episode was Mayhem of the Music Meister. Then I thought what would happen if it was the Teen Titans so here ya go! Starfire won't appear and Raven's powers instead of going out of control when she shows emotion it goes out of control when she sings a really high pitch to accommodate the storyline. So Robin will be like the Batman, Raven will be Black Canary, Beastboy will be Green Arrow and Cyborg will just replace Aquaman and I will change the story line but the most of the songs will still be here just a bit of lyrics edit.**

**To prevent confusion to who is singing here's an example.**

MM: _I'm the music meister_

**And actions may be put in between the singing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! This message will self-destruct in 3…2…1 self-destruct has been delayed enjoy the story and thank you for your attention.**

Dr Light, Control Freak and Mumbo Jumbo were at the satellite control station you know chilling and trying to hot wire the satellite. "Alakazam!" shout Mumbo as ribbon came out of his wand and it wrapped around the guards. "Excellent once we get this satellite." said Dr Light. "The world will be at our feet and even the titans can't stop us." finished Control Freak.

"Not so fast guys!" shouted Cyborg who appeared first followed by Raven and Beastboy. "Tell me why Starfire and Robin aren't here?" whispered Beastboy. "Starfire is visiting Tameran and Robin will be here soon." answered Raven as she started daydreaming about Robin.

"You aren't going anywhere with that satellite" shouted Cyborg. "Nothing will keep us from controlling that satellite, especially you!" shouted Control freak. "Then it sounds to me like it's time to rumble" said Beastboy as everyone got into a fighting stance. "Indeed, but it is you who will take the _tumble_." sang Mumbo. "I'm sorry but did you just sing that?" asked Raven. "Of course I did _not_. Wait yes I _did_." He sang before going forward.

MJ:_ I'm sounding shrill against my will and cannot stop this singing!_

CY: _And in my ears I swear I hear a quite distinctive ringing!_

CF: _This silly game is very lame and someone's going to pay!_

Rae: _An unknown force but where's the source it has us in its sway?_

DL: _Who is doing this to us? And on this we must concur, the dastardly, despicable, disturbingly inexplicable…_

CF: _And eminently kickable! _He kicks the air and falls before getting back up.

EE: _That dirty rotten rat is…_

MM: _The music master!_

Everyone turns to the music master and get ready to fight him. Control freak gets ready his remote, Mumbo gets his wand ready and Dr Light has a gun at hand. But instead of panicking the music master just calmly walks and starts singing again.

MM: _Put down your arms, my friends, your remotes, guns and wands, your resistance to my charm now ends when I belt these power chords!_

He sings as everyone drops everything and strangely starts dancing the ballet. They dance for a while before music master starts singing again. He grabs Raven and Dr Light.

MM: _Good guys or Bad guys, it doesn't really matter you are all just slave to my hypnotic patter. As I regale you with my story, you'll have no choice but to do my evil bidding, when you hear this booming voice! _ He begins to walk to the controls of the satellite and everyone else is dancing behind him.

_Oh I'm the music master!_

EE: _He's the music master!_

MM: _And everyone just fawns!_

EE: _He's the music master and we are all his pawns! _Music master is on a human pyramid made of the heroes and villains and he walks down them to the controls.

MM: _And for me it's destiny to be the maestro of villainy! Yes I'm the music master and I'm here to settle the score!_ He sang as he pressed some buttons. "You see I too have plans for the satellite and now that I've established who is in charge. GET TO WORK!" he shouts and all the while Robin is above everyone on the roof observing. The building is tall enough for him to not hear the singing. "Well that's something you don't see every day." He says as he continues to watch his friends prepare the satellite.

MM: _My father the music meister was put in jail because of all his crimes and I find out of my own voice so I became his prodigy and now revenge is all for me! _(**A/N sorry if it sounds weird**) _I'm the music master!_

EE: _He's the music master!_

MM: _And everyone just fawns!_

EE: _He's the music master! And we are all his pawns!_

MM: _I'm the music master! Crime became my path!_

Rae: _He's the music master and we must beware his wrath!_

Raven sings beautifully while loading the cargo and music is interested. "That voice! Beautiful!" he shouts as he began to sing a high pitch. Raven returns a higher one and they keep exchanging pitches until Raven sings a very high note and her black magic becomes incorporated in it and it knock everyone out and Robin is ready to fight.

"That fiend! His voice can hit a pitch that hypnotically controls anyone who hears it. Good thing Batman trained me for this kind of situation." Robin says as he puts in a special earplug that will block out music master's singing. "Your musical of mayhem is over!" he shouts as he lands in front of him. "Robin. Our mentors have met and it seems like it's time for the apprentices to battle. But my work is not done yet!" he shouts before getting ready to sing.

MM: _You better toe the line you see, _everyone starts to get up _because your wills belong to me. And now my friends you have the chance… _they are snapping their fingers _to show Robin how well you dance! _He sings before laughing evilly and the mind controlled heroes and villains start to leap and dance while attacking Robin.

The Music Master is finished with the controls for the satellite and the engines start and a blazing fire is below.

MM:_ And now that Robin's been delayed your usefulness has passed a distraction is what I need so kick into that blast. _They get into a can-can position and started kicking their legs as they move towards the fire of the blasting satellite. _Oh I'm the music master! I cannot help but boast!_

EE:_ He's the music master! Under his spell we're toast! _They are very close to the fire now and Robin runs to save his friends.

MM:_ I'm the music master I won the day now I must fly! _ He gets on a motorcycle that looks like a musical note. _I'm the music master and I'm here to settle the score! _He sings finally as the satellite blasts off and knocks the villains and heroes down.

"What happened?" asked Cyborg holding his head getting up. "The music master is out for revenge for his father the music meister. Batman has prepared me for this. You guys stay here and deal with them. These should cancel out music master's singing if he returns." He explains before handing them the plugs and hoping on his R-cycle.

"So there are a lot of bad guys here wanna help me take care of them?" asked Beastboy who had a crush on Raven. Raven, apparently not listening to the young changeling just stared after Robin. "You're not getting away from me this time boy wonder." She says as she flies after him and Beastboy looks downtrodden.

When Raven caught up with Robin she was on the roof of a nearby and looked down on him as he fought many escaped prisoners. She looks at him dreamily before starting to sing.

Rae: _Look at him save the day keeping evil far away. _She punches the prisoners who try to sneak up behind her. _A brave man like no man, be my man, Robin… If only he could love me, he could love me, if only he could love me, like he loves fighting villainy. _ She sings all the while fighting prisoners. She is attacked by another bunch of prisoners as Music master watches her from another roof. He starts to sing as he dreams about her.

MM: _How she sings, sweet as day. I could take her away. A fairy voice carries, I'd marry Raven… if only she could love me (Rae: if only he could love me) if only she could love me (Rae: if only he could love me) Rae: if only he could love me_

MM: _If only she could love me, like I love… VILLAINY!_

Raven only then realized the music master was behind her was she was completely disgusted and tried to put as much hate she could into her voice.

Rae: _Our voices may be in tune but you sir don't make me swoon!_

MM: _Our voices are a perfect match but your life I'll now dispaaaaaatch! _ He sings before he electrocutes her and she faints as Robin is knocked out and they land with each other.

Factory noises are sounding as many gears are turning and the noise wakes up the two birds. Music master jumps down in front of them sporting a punk rock style.

MM: _Gears grindin' ropes bindin', for a super sap! Death trap! Pistons pangin', clamps a-clingin', springs sprangin' it's the last laugh! DEATH TRAP! _He stands in front of Robin and seems to be teasing him. "No encore for you this time, Robin!" he teases and he turns to Raven who is tied behind Robin. He lifts her chin up tenderly.

"And I'm afraid it's closing night for my little birdie too. A shame we could have made such sweet music" he said flirtatiously. Raven mentally gagged as music master goes back to his classical outfit. "But now the world awaits my final number…and I really shouldn't keep them" he says as the elevator doors close and the death traps well… traps activate and Raven decides to describe the traps in… song.

Rae: _Acid steamin', blades leamin', lasers beamin' Final night cap! DEATH TRAP! Bone crushin', flesh mushin', gore gushin', it's a dirt nap! DEATH TRAP! DEATH TRAP! DEATH TRAP! _While singing Robin managed to get them out and Raven falls on his arms and he is carrying her bridal style. Secretly, Raven is kind of enjoying it. "Was the singing really necessary?" Robin asked. Raven just smiled and they hurried to stop the music master.

Music master is on the stage and all the people he brainwashed so far are around him. Raven and Robin land in front of him and are about to punch him. Music master presses a button on his microphone that activates the satellite and he prepares to control the whole world.

MM: _The music master sings the song that the world wants to hear. Let's not fight let's get along for your hypnotic proprietor. _Everyone starts to attack Robin and Raven and Beastboy is about to punch Raven when he comes a little to his senses and purposely misses. _The music master is the man that the world shall obey. So do your job, steal all you can while you're under my sway. It's too late, now's the date, when the world became unfurled. A satellite projects my mind around my finger you'll be twirled. _

Everyone all over the world hears his singing and start stealing money, breaking in banks and dancing.

Everybody: _The music master sings the song that the world wants to hear, let's not fight, let's get along for our hypnotic proprietor. The music master is the man that the world shall obey, so do your job steal all you can while you're under his sway. _

MM: _You still persist but don't resist sing along to my song. Dance a dance, prance my prance because to me you now belong._

Robin and Raven are surrounded and are still fighting.

Everybody:_ The music master sings the song that the world wants to hear, let's not fight let's get along for our hypnotic proprietor. The music master is the man that the world shall obey. So do your job, steal all you can while you're under his sway._

MM:_ just you and him, it's looking grim now your mine, will Rob resign. _ A civilian manages to pull out her plugs and she is under music master's control. _Use your voice! He'll have no choice now it's time for you to shine! _

Raven sings while approaching Robin and trying to punch him but he blocks everything.

Rae:_ The music master sings the song that the world wants to hear, let's not fight let's get along for our hypnotic proprietor._

Robin manages to get Raven away from him. "Using Raven as an instrument for evil you corrupt conductor but if you'll expect me to pay along your twisted tune she'll have to sing as high as me" he says before he starts singing a high pitch and Raven tries to go higher. As Raven is close to a very high note Robin grabs Music master's microphone and holds it against Raven as her voice is incorporated with her black magic and the blast destroys the satellite and everyone is no longer under control.

Robin punches music master and he is knocked out and taken away by police. "Nice job boy wonder strong voice too." Raven says flirtatiously. "I'm more of a tenor this amplifier helped me copy and manipulate my voice to match yours" he said holding up the device. Raven smiles. "Smart boy" she says before adding, "We should go out for dinner."

"Sorry evil doesn't take dinner breaks and neither do I" he says before riding off on his R-cycle. Raven feels defeated and starts singing.

Rae: _Look at him, he saved the day. Kept all evil far away. A brave man, like no man, his own man, Robin. _Beastboy is behind her and he starts singing too.

BB: _How you sing as sweet as day, I could take you away, a fairy voice carries, I'd marry Raven. _

Both: _If only he could/she could love me. If only he could/she could love me. If only he could/she could love me. Like we love… fighting villainy. _They lean close to each other as a screen that fell behind them sparks and they kiss.

THE END

**There ya go peeps a teen titans' version of the episode mayhem of the music meister of batman the brave and the bold. I hope you enjoyed it and I really don't own anything at all the plot is mostly from the episode and this message will explode now. BOOM! There it exploded please review. Okay now bye... Seriously bye…. Go and see some other fanfic… this thing exploded already so go away and review!**


End file.
